


Break Out

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Asshole TommyInnit, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream kinda wants to die, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Punching, He fucks with Dream while he's in prison, He says he doesn't have a reson to be alive and that tommy should have killed him, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I think i got all the tags lmao its also like almost 1 am so i'll come back and add if i need to, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Trauma, RIVALSTWT COME GET Y'ALLS FOOD BITCHES, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is a fucking asshole in this lol, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i needed a villain, like come on tommy why, lol, revenege isn't the write answer u little shit, well half blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Dream gets out of prison but the others aren't just gonna let him leave
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP ensemble and Clay | Dream
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1062





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup kids 
> 
> Lmao my mouth hurts so much right now bc of my surgery 
> 
> Pog through the pain Lmao
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot
> 
> but it's currently 6.5k words long and well that's a long oneshot thats not even done so I split it :)
> 
> Rivalstwt is fucking starving rn man so I give u food
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Read the tags!!!

Dream felt the blood drip from his lips and he ran. His normally green hoodie, drenched with his own blood from the stab wound on his side. He could hear their shouts behind him as he staggered from blood loss. He had managed to get out of the prison but as expected, Sam was immediately alerted obviously. Dream knew the risks of breaking out, he knew he could die but for fucks sake at least he got a taste of freedom even if he was gonna fall on the ground and bleed to death. 3 months in that hell hole and can really fuck with someone. Dream stopped next to a building he didn’t recognize, putting a hand on whatever cold stone the structure was made of. His vision was too blurry to tell. His one working eye is not doing too well right now. Being half blind was the least of his problem right now. The multiple arrow wounds in his back from arrows he had pulled out were bleeding steadily. He had 2 new ones, one in his shoulder, the other in his thigh. Dream also had multiple lacerations littering his arms from blocking hits. The one time he failed to block he’d gotten stabbed in his side and fuck it hurt. Despite that, Dream knew how to run with injuries. He did manhunts, while the others could die during a manhunt, any injury he sustained he had to deal with while on the run. He knew how to deal with blood loss, he wasn’t some amateur. Frankly, he’s never been chased by like 20 people before completely unarmed while they all had enchanted netherite or diamond. Dream panted. He suddenly heard a piece of wood creak beyond him and he turned just in time to block a swing from none other than Tommyinnit himself. Dream snarled. He hated this kid right now. 

Even after he’d told them how to bring back people he was still alive. He was supposed to die after that but Tommy kept him alive. His exact words being “You deserve to suffer more and I’m gonna make sure you do”. Kinda shitty but Dream understood it at first. 2 months later and he was still alive. He had nothing to live for so he began to work towards escaping, putting his life to some form of use. He knew what he did was wrong, even when he tried to right his wrongs and apologize, offering to do anything to fix what he’d done. And when he said anything he meant anything. He was overjoyed when Tommy agreed once. He was naive to think Tommy’s usual no would change to yes that easily without there being some catch. Tommy had seen his happiness and he screwed with him. He said that he’d be let out for a little bit if he did a few things. Dream did everything without question and he did them well despite being weaker than normal. Tommy had said he’d done great, that maybe he really was trying to change. Dream almost cried at his words. Tommy said he could go outside for a bit. He walked Dream to the locker room. Tommy activated the portal, Dream felt himself smile for the first time in 2 months of being there. Tommy walked up to the portal and smirked before laughing loudly.  _ ‘You didn’t actually think I was going to let you out did you?’  _ said Tommy and Dream felt any joy he had in him drain. Then Sam grabbed him by his limbs and began to drag him back to his cell. Dream kicked and screamed, tears filled his eyes but never fell, he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of crying. He screamed until his voice was raw, hell, he almost managed to get out of Sam’s grip but he was punched in the gut and face quite a few times sending his already weak body to the floor and from there he dragged his limp body back to his cell. Hah, Dream felt his hate was kinda justified. Dream snarled and backed up against the wall. Tommy smirked.

“Can’t believe you actually managed to get out but hey, you don’t look like you’re going to get very far.” said Tommy. Dream would’ve spoken back but his unused voice wasn’t going to do much for him right now.

“Nothing to say Dream?” said Tommy. Dream didn’t even give Tommy enough time to move before he lunged for the kid, tackling him to the ground and lifting his fist. The air was knocked out of Tommy’s lungs so he heaved giving Dream an opening. Dream lifted his fist and brought it down on Tommy’s face repeatedly, the hits hard and fast. That’s how Dream typically fought, strong but fast blows to ensure damage but also to ensure getting away. Dream saw Tommy bring up his arms to defend himself but Dream hit those to, all the pent up rage being let out. After Tommy had done that to him, he died inside. Any hope he had of gaining freedom and fixing what he did was wrong vanishing. He didn’t eat very often, the potatoes often making him sick. He developed a hate for the kid. He already disliked him but he’d had times with him where they got along and were once friends but those times were forgotten after that. Dream saw blood splatter on the ground from his last hit. He heard footsteps to his right and he turned his head to see all his former friends. They all saw his fist covered in his blood and Tommy’s. Dream spit blood out of his mouth and stood up, his knees nearly giving out if not for the wall next to him. Tommy hacked up blood from his spot on the ground. No one moved towards Dream because they noticed the enchanted netherite axe in his hand. Dream didn’t even remember picking that up but he didn’t mind. The fact they were still scared of him gave him a good feeling. Good. They should be scared. They should’ve known it would backfire when they locked him in there and forgot about him, keeping him alive for no reason, with no one. The only person who visited as a friend was Bad. There was a reason Bad was the only person uninjured. He also noticed the 3 or 4 times Bad had a chance to hit him he didn’t. He doesn't hurt the people who don't hurt him. It’s just that simple. Dream coughed into his hand, blood splattering over his already blood stained hand. Dream looked at them, he still had his mask, it was broken to hell though. Cracks littered the porcelain. Dream straightened himself, hand still at his side. 

“Back the fuck up right fucking now or I will cut him so many times you won’t even recognize his lifeless corpse.” threatened Dream, putting the axe near Tommy’s neck. Quackity scoffed.

“We aren’t stupid Dream, we know you wouldn’t do that.” said Quackity.

“He’s ‘too fun’ remember?” added Tubbo, worry and rage in his eyes. Dream raised the axe and brought it down, the edge cutting Tommy's neck slightly. 

“That was before he did what he did. He could die and I wouldn’t give a shit. Hell, you're lucky I haven’t killed him yet.” spat Dream. 

“Again, your shit won’t work on us D-” started another voice but Dream lifted his axe and slammed it into Tommy’s thigh, a pained scream coming from Tommy’s throat as the blade cut through the flesh. A few people gasped at the action. 

“It’s not shit, now, back the fuck up.” said Dream once more, his tense body loosening when they took steps back. Dream’s breathing was labored, he left the axe in his leg, not moving it because he’d bleed out in a matter of minutes if he did. As much as he hated the kid, he wouldn’t kill him unless he had to. Dream froze when George pushed through the crowd.

“Dream… please just stop.” said George out of breath. Dream swallowed.

“Just surrender and we won’t have to kill you. You can go back to the cell after we treat your wounds. Please Dream.” continued George. Dream let out a breathy laugh before he broke out into a full blow laughter. It wasn’t his normal laugh, it was one full of bitterness and pain, sadness and regret. 

“And you called my ‘bluff’ bullshit! You think I’m gonna go back in that hellhole?” said Dream. George shrunk back. Dream hacked up more blood. 

“You make me sick. You should’ve killed me after you got the information you wanted.” spat Dream.

“I wanted to die after I gave you the information. It was the only thing I was still alive for, but this little shit,” said Dream, kicking Tommy in the side, hard too. 

“He said he was gonna make me suffer, I thought maybe he’d torture me, or have Sam beat me until he was ready to kill me. Hell, that would’ve been fine as long as I died. But no. I was still alive. Hah! Then this fucker really said I could get some time on the outside if I did shit he asked and I did it all! I did everything hoping for a little time outside but then he had Sam drag me back to my cell! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME!?!” yelled Dream, rage fueling him. 

“HE TAUNTED ME WITH THE ONE THING I HAD LEFT TO LIVE FOR!!” screamed Dream. The others backed up at his outburst. George stared at him with wide eyes and then he looked at Tommy. 

“So yeah, I’m not surrendering you assholes. You’ll have to kill me first,” seethed Dream. 

“Then we will,” said Sam. Dream laughed. 

“Sure you will, see, you forgot one thing about me  _ Sammy.” _ said Dream. Sam tensed at the nickname. 

“I know how to stall pretty well,” said Dream with a smirk. He brought up his admin menu quickly, it hadn’t been working earlier, but a little time to reboot and boom, he was fully functioning again. His hand hovered over the teleport button, he had no idea where this was going to take him, he just needed to get away. Everyone saw that he was doing and they dashed towards him. Dream pulled the axe from Tommy’s leg, the name  _ Nightmare _ engraved into the side. Funny how that works, Tommy took it from him over for Dream to get it back. Irony at its finest. Dream saluted before pressing the button, his body disappearing, every weapon aimed for him only meeting air. Dream’s vision went dark until he appeared somewhere. Dream would’ve screamed if he hadn’t thought he’d fall over. The cold, harsh wind cut through his thin, damaged clothing. Of course he had to fucking teleport the a fuckin’ tundra biome. Dream groaned and almost punched a tree before remembering his very bruised knuckles. Dream could barely see, the snow blowing in the air combined with his fucked up eye and the blood loss not making a great combo right now. Dream staggered forward. He didn’t know where he was, he had no energy left to do a teleport, he used it all the first time. He was royally screwed. Dream shook his head. No, he wasn’t giving up here. He was gonna get out of this. Escaping death was something he was known for. Dream shivered in the cold, as he walked through the snow. He was glad he at least teleport ed to a forest, the thick trees doing a little against the snow falling. He blinked again, eye blurry. He could barely see, it was still pitch black outside. Good for his sunlight deprived eye but horrible for the tundra biome he was currently struggling not to pass out in. Dream swayed dangerously after losing his footing, trying to catch himself by using the axe. Dream hacked, and his knees hit the ground, the cold wetting his pants immediately. Dream’s palms, held him up and he heaved and choked on his own blood, the crimson liquid staining the white snow under him. Dream felt tears come to his eyes. He didn’t want to die now, not after getting out. Not after everything. He couldn’t die here. Dream hauled himself up, blood continuing to drip down his chin, as he held onto his only weapon tightly. Dream reached up and removed his mask, the snow getting caught in it. He used the strap to tie it on his bloodied arm. Dream huffed and took a few more steps. He barely registered the light of a lantern, his mind to foggy. He didn't see the two people looking at a map. He didn’t notice them until he rubbed his eye and his vision cleared ever so slightly. He recognized the red cape and the striped bucket hat. He stumbled and hit a tree, putting all his weight on the wood. He saw they were looking at something, their mouths were moving, a piece of paper in their hands. 

“Phil, don’t doubt my tracking skills.” said techno. 

“Then why haven’t we made it home Techno?” asked Phil. Techno huffed and crossed his arms.

That’s what I thought, if we keep going this way we should be home in no time.” said Phil, gesturing to the left. Dream blinked. Could he trust them? Oh for fucks sake, like he cared if he could. It was his best choice right now. Dream swallowed, his throat dry. 

“T-techno…? Phil…?” rasped Dream. They both jumped and pulled out their weapons expecting to see an enemy but instead their eyes landed on someone Phil didn’t recognize. But Techno did and his eyes widened. 

“Who the h-” started Phil but he caught sight of Techno’s horrified features and shut up. 

“Dream?” muttered Techno. Phil’s head snapped to the very injured person leaning against a tree.

“Help me…” muttered Dream before falling forward. Techno rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

“Phil, we need to go right now.” said Techno, picking up the now unconscious Dream. Phil nodded and grabbed the axe Dream dropped and put it in his inventory. 

“This way.” directed Phil and the two began running through the blizzard. Techno looked down at Dream, the amount of blood on his face was concerning and neither Phil or Dream missed his blood covered side. Techno shook his head and focused on getting back home. The two reached the clearing and Techno’s house came into view. They ran to it as fast as they could, arriving at the home. Phil slammed the door open startling Ranboo. 

“Ranboo. Get the med kit from upstairs right now.” directed Phil. Ranboo’s eyes glanced at the bloodied form in Techno’s arms and his pained face before dashing upstairs. Phil pulled a bed from his inventory and placed it.

“Techno, lay him down where I can get to his side easily.” continued Phil. Techno nodded and gently laid his friend down. He looked at the blonde. He was covered in blood. He had blood from his nose and spit lip and then some from his throat. His clothing was torn, there was an arrow in his shoulder along with other holes in the back of his shirt from the other arrows. Techno clenched his fist, rage bubbling in his chest. Whoever did this was going to be in pain that’s for sure. Techno saw Phil come back into the room with a bowl of water and rags and some other clothing. 

“Techno, strip him down please,” said Phil, throwing Techno a pair of gym shorts to put the other in. Techno began doing so, stripping him of the hoodie and undershirt, both literally  _ dripping  _ blood and water. He got rid of his pants next, pulling the arrow out of his thigh before removing them. Dream cried out weakly in his sleep when he did so. Techno mumbled an apology and pulled on the gym shorts. Phil had turned on the furnaces to make sure he’d be warm to prevent hypothermia. Ranboo came back down the stairs.

“Here,” said Ranboo handing Phil the stuff. 

“Thank you Ranboo,” responded Phil. Techno had begun cleaning the wounds so Phil could see the wound better. Phil nodded to him and Techno moved, Phil sitting down next to Dream. The older male observed the wound.

“It looks like he was stabbed with a dagger so it didn’t go all the way through thank god, but it’s deep and it needs to be stitched immediately.” said Phil more to himself than the other two in the room. Techno watched as Phil got started and Ranboo tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s going on?” whispered the enderman hybrid. Techno looked at him.

“That’s Dream, found him in the woods looking like that.” answered Techno. Ranboo’s eyes widened at the name. 

“That’s Dream?? How did he get hurt so bad?” Techno shrugged.

“I don’t know but once I figure it out, whatever or whoever did it is gonna hurt.” stated Techno, voice deep and threatening. The two went silent after that watching Phil work. Over the course of the next hour, all of Dream’s fatal wounds were stitched and bandaged. Phil was now working on the less dangerous ones, bandaging then gently. Phil sighed, signaling he was done.

“He was in rough shape, he’s lost quite a bit of weight too. Nothing too bad but still odd.” commented Phil.

“So… is he gonna be okay?” asked Techno hopefully. Phil turned to look at his son, the desperation and worry in his eyes making him frown.

“Yeah, he should be okay. It’ll take a while to make a full recovery but he’ll at least live to try.” finished Phil. Techno sighed in relief. Ranboo fidgetted nervously next to him. 

“Oh thank fuck,” muttered Techno. Ranboo looked over at the hybrid, he looked stressed which was understandable at this time.

“I’m gonna get dinner started, he may wake up soon though, the bags under his eyes tell me he doesn’t get too much sleep so his body will wake him up earlier.” stated Phil. Techno nodded.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” said Techno. Ranboo stood up.

“I can help with dinner if you need it?” offered Ranboo and Phil smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, the whole ‘getting lost and then running through a blizzard thing’ seemed to have tired me. Shocker.” said Phil looking at Techno. Techno rolled his eyes.

“Well if we hadn’t gotten lost we wouldn’t have found this guy.” said Techno motioning to Dream. Phil shrugged.

“True, but I thought the human gps could navigate through a blizzard,” continued Phil. The older knew Techno and Dream had gotten close. He hadn’t seen the kid around in a while, none of them had. (Guys, we’re just gonna go with none of them knowing he was in prison) He seemed to just disappear for 3 months for some reason and he then found him bleeding to death and cold in the snow. It seemed to have hit Techno hard so if bickering would help raise his spirits he’d do just that and said bickering went on for an hour and was currently on Techno giving a detailed description of the path here to the Syndicate. Phil laughed and raised his arms in defeat.

“Okay, Okay! I believe you.” said Phil. Techno huffed.

“Bout time.” mumbled Techno but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. Techno

turned back around and looked at Dream. His smile vanished and Phil noticed. Ranboo came back into the room and saw Techno frowning. He looked at Phil who just sighed and shook his head. Ranboo sat his items down and walked into the room, putting a comforting hand on Techno’s shoulder. 

“He’s going to be fine, you need to relax.” said Ranboo. Techno sighed.

“I know but you can’t help but worry,” responded Techno. 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” said Ranboo scratching his head. Phil dried his hands off and walked into the room.

“Dinner’s ready, it’s just chicken noodle in case our injured friend wakes up.” said Phil. Ranboo made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for himself and Techno, handing the pig hybrid the bowl. Phil walked into the room and sat down, taking a spoonful and eating it. He looked over at Dream, the kid was still very much unconscious but he didn’t look like he was in too much pain which was good. He had never seen his face. He didn’t know he had so many scars on his face along with his body for that matter. All these new wounds would probably leave more on him. His right fist was pretty banged up like he had punched something repeatedly. They’d have to ask what the hell happened once he woke up if he was really to talk about. They’d just have to be patient. 


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group that was after Dream discusses what to do next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey new chapter pog
> 
> I ended up adding more to this which is why i didn't post it right away lol
> 
> I wasn't gonna do their POV but I wanted to give more insight on Dream and Bad's friendship and some characters thoughts of the situation like George and Sapnap.
> 
> Tommy is a little shit be warned lol
> 
> Had fun with this! Hope u guys like it! :)

  
  


Dream vanished, Sam’s axe just barely missing his head. Everyone who darted towards him skidded to a stop. 

“Dammit,” cursed Sam. Tubbo immediately rushed to Tommy’s side with Quackity. 

“Tommy!” yelled Tubbo. Tommy groaned.

“My head fucking hurts Tubs, be less loud.” complained Tommy. Tubbo mumbled a sorry and quickly gave Tommy a healing potion for his leg.

“Fuck, what the hell do we do now?” asked Eret. 

“We need to look for him.” said Punz. 

“Do we have too though?” asked Tubbo, everyone’s head snapping to him.

“What?!” asked Tommy sitting up with a hand over his very bloody nose.

“No, I mean, he’s not gonna come back anytime soon. He’s pretty injured, hell we don’t even know where he teleported. I doubt he’s gonna be back anytime soon so we can just prepare for him.” said Tubbo.

“Yeah, I think that makes sense.” agreed Bad. Frankly the demon just didn’t want them to find him at all. He knew what Tommy did to Dream. He wanted to actually punch Tommy as well. Bad knew Dream wanted to make up for the things he did and after that any chance of it happening vanished. Bad would never tell a soul even if somehow this all magically fixed itself and Dream was welcome once more, but he had helped Dream get out. Not in huge ways of course, just small things like a potion of fire res, ya know “small things”. He just ya know gave him a picaxe and enough milk to stop the mining fatigue until he was out, nothing to major. While he had no intention to let him out before, that changed once Dream had a breakdown during a visit. It was a  _ violent  _ one at that. It was maybe a week after what Tommy did. He went to see Dream but found him in the middle of a panic attack. He’d tried to calm the other down but Dream began scratching his arms and the scars around his neck from being restrained that one time. Bad had to hold his arms away from his body so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore as Dream buried his face into Bad’s shoulder. Bad shuddered at the memory. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even seen Dream cry let alone full of break down. A voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Do… Do we have to even do anything? Can’t we just let him go?” Bad’s head snapped to the person who asked that question. George stood there, nervously fidgeting with his shirt. 

“Excuse me?” asked Quackity. 

“He’s a fucking monster George! What the hell do you mean let him go!?” roared Tommy. George grit his teeth. 

“He’s not! He was but he’s not anymore! I knew how he’d been begging anyone and everyone who visited for another chance! No one here gave that to him! This is all our faults! Especially yours.” spat George glaring at Tommy through his glasses. 

“You did that shit to Dream, you’re the reason why he even planned a fucking break out.” seethed George.

“I had the right to! Do you know what he did to me on that island?!” yelled Tommy.

“Oh enough about the damn island Tommy,” said Sapnap suddenly, stepping next to George.

“He manipulated me! Taunted me with things I cared about and then snatched them away! Left me alone unless he was there fucking with me!” argued Tommy. Bad scoffed getting everyone’s attention. 

“Seems like this really was just history repeating itself again, hm Tommy? Everything you just listed sounds exactly like what Dream did to you. Funny how that works.” said Bad, crossing his arms.

“Oh fuck off Bad, you don’t have any part in this.” said Tommy. Bad stepped forward and grabbed the front of Tommy’s shirt.

“I do have a part in this because I knew what Dream was going through in that cell and I had to watch as it broke him. One day I went in and he begged me to kill him, and when I said no he threw himself in the lava about 20 times and then cried so much he passed out. So yes  _ Tommy _ I do have a part because you messed with the well being of my friend’s mental and physical health.” spat Bad. 

“Why don’t we all calm down.” tried Karl. 

“Oh fuck off Karl.” said Tommy. Sapnap stepped up, in front of Karl who had curled in on himself at Tommy’s harshness. 

“Tommy, stop being a bitch to everyone,” said Sapnap. Tommy huffed and crossed his arms.

“Tommy calm down please,” said Tubbo. Tommy looked at his friend and sighed. 

“Fine,” grumbled Tommy. Tubbo sighed.

“What are we going to do about this though?” asked Punz.

“I say we leave him be until he actually becomes a major threat,” said Sapnap. He wanted to go look for Dream but not to hurt him or anything, he wanted to make sure he was okay. When he went in that cell he’d found the books Dream had written. Let’s just say Sapnap felt worse than just guilt. 

“I agree to that,” said Sam. 

“And as the warden, I have ultimate say over what is done with the prisoner.” continued Sam, turning and glaring at them all.

“Do not look for him, especially if you have the intent to kill or harm him, is that clear.” said Sam, voice low and serious. Everyone averted their eyes from him but hums of agreement and nods were seen throughout the whole group.

“Good, now everyone go to sleep. It’s late.” was all the hybrid said before leaving. George, Sapnap, and Bad were all giving Tommy intense stares. He scoffed and turned around, walking away.

“Fuck all of you.” said Tommy. Sapnap rolled his eyes and began to walk off, George following. 

“Bad!” called George. Bad turned around.

“You visited Dream a lot right?” asked George. Bad nodded.

“Yes I did. I was the only one.” said Bad giving Sapnap and George a look. They both shied away from his stare.

“Was… was he really bad after what Tommy did?” asked Sapnap, horrified of the answer. Bad’s eyes softened, recognizing the raw sadness and regret in his voice.

“He wasn’t good. As I told them, he wanted to die. I wanted to help him but I couldn’t do anything. It was awful. No one deserves to live in those conditions.” answered Bad. Sapnap shrunk in on himself, running fingers through his hair.

“Fuck.” muttered George. 

“God, we fucked up.” added Sapanp. BAd sighed.

“We should get some sleep. Wait for Dream to come back or contact someone.” said Bad. Dream said he’d let Bad know if he was safe and Bad was waiting for that message. Sapnap and George nodded, heading off towards their homes. Bad sighed and looked to the spot where Dream disappeared. 

“Please be okay Dream,” whispered Bad.

“Please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy Bad and Dream friendship pog
> 
> I've been writing the next chapter while vibing to Dream's new song :))))
> 
> It could be out later tonight or tomorrow! 
> 
> Rivalstwt is gonna be fed with the next chapter lol
> 
> I hope u guys enjoyed! 
> 
> I enjoyed this and I hope you did too!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


	3. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heloooo
> 
> Ive had like all of this chapter done for like days I just got ✨demotivated✨
> 
> lol sry for the lack of updates on Nyctophobia, I too was demotivated about that ;-;
> 
> It'll hopefully be the next thing I post :)))
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this for now! 
> 
> I feel like its a bit awkward at some places but otherwise its okay

Pain flooded Dream’s senses the moment he felt himself gain some shred of consciousness. He swallowed thickly. Where the fuck was he? His mind was fuzzy. He vaguely remembered everything but then the memories played on like a movie. Swimming through lava and grabbing the picaxe and oh so much milk. Mining through the obsidian walls. His feet hitting the ground and him just standing there for a moment, breathing in the fresh air, feeling the grass under his bare feet, the cool wind against his skin. He remembers a piercing pain in his back. An arrow. He rips it out of his shoulder and puts it in his inventory. There's people in purple, glowing armor and his brain tells him to run so he does.

His feet getting cut from the rocks and twigs as he ran. The person coming out of nowhere and using his arms to block their sword before kicking them square in the chest, sending them into a tree. He felt another pain in his back, ripping the arrow out as he ran and putting it with the other one. He ran again, encountering more people who cut his arms and put arrows in his back and shoulders. He remembered the hit he couldn’t block and the purple dagger being pushed into his side. He remembers his scream and then he remembers the sound of more people.

Him grabbing the person's bow while they were distracted and using the six arrows he’d pulled out of his own body and firing at them. He was always good with a bow. He made sure to miss the demon with a worried expression along with the one in a bandanna and goggles. He didn’t want to hurt them or well, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt them. He managed to get away from them, the picaxe and the bow slowed him down so he abandoned them in some lava hearing the person who owned the bow yelling in protest. He remembered how that made him chuckle. He remembered stopping and seeing that piece of shit. He very VERY vividly remembered how it felt to release his anger on said piece of shit. He remembers more talking and then himself yelling and then his mind began to get fuzzy. He remembered vanishing and appearing somewhere cold. Really cold. He was really cold. He remembered… light? And voices. Pink hair and bucket hat. 

And then it hit Dream where he was and he gasped sharply and sat up making everyone in the room jump. Dream’s head snapped to the side to see Techno, Ranboo and Phil, all armed and weapons at the ready. His eyes widened and he pushed himself back into the corner of the bed. He looked like a scared animal. He waited for anyone to move. His eyes searched the room before landing on the front door. He must’ve stared too long because Techno followed his gaze and began to move and that was all it took to set Dream off. He dashed over the foot of the bed, ignoring how his body screamed in protest. His bare feet hit the wood but Techno was faster than very injured Dream and he grabbed Dream’s wrist. Dream was still fast though. He saw the scissors used to cut the bandages and he grabbed them, turned around and slashed Techno’s forearm. Techno gasped but his grip never weakened and Dream’s panic and desperation to get out and away made him reel his arm back and he was going to go for a more vital spot to stab but Techno grabbed his other wrist.

“Dream calm down-!” tried Techno but Dream struggled in his grip. He jumped up and used both legs to kick Techno’s chest. Techno gasped and the grip on his arms weakened enough for Dream to pull away and reach the door but Techno got his bearing back and he decided to go behind Dream, wrapping his arms around Dream’s torso, pinning his arms to his side. Dream struggled as much as his exhausted mind and body would let him. Phil was right about him being lighter because Techno easily dragged Dream back over to the bed and laid the thrashing male down on the bed before pinning his wrists above his head and held his stomach down with his other hand. Dream kicked but he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker and then he saw Phil hold down his legs. Dream stopped moving, closing his eyes and panting. His body sent shock waves of pain through it and he could feel himself twitch every now and then. 

“You good?” asked the hybrid. Dream cracked his working eye open and then closed it. He didn’t like being held down. He felt so restricted. Like the day he kept killing himself so Sam had him restrained. The chains left a scar or his neck and wrists and he swears he’s never screamed so much. Dream whimpered under their grasp as tears pricked his eyes. He hated feeling so goddamn weak.

“P-please don’t t-touch,” whispered Dream. Techno’s grip loosened even though it wasn’t very tight to begin with.

“Will you not run? It'd be a pain to lose you in a blizzard.” asked Techno. Dream opened his mouth to speak but a tear slipped from his closed eyes and that was enough to make Techno let go immediately, Phil doing the same. Dream relished his freedom before moving back to the corner of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He hid his face in them. 

“Dream?” called Techno. Dream tensed at his name. HE had gone to them out of pure desperation, he didn’t think about the implications of going with them once he had woken up. He had no idea. They could have already contacted the others. Fuck he was so fucked. Dying in the snow would've been better than going back in that cell. There was no fucking way he was gonna be able to get away from Technoblade and Philza Minecraft. Dream felt someone touch him and he flinched, the hand moving. Something sat in front of him, he felt the bed sink. He stared at the bandage on his stomach, ignoring how his body ached from bending the stitches in his abdomen. He felt tears come to his eyes once again. Techno was his friend right? They’d always gotten along, especially after the duel. They'd gotten close. He could trust him right? Dream whimpered at his thoughts that said he couldn’t, that he needed to run the first chance

he got but then he felt a hand grab his, a finger tapping something on his hand.

\- .-- --- ..- / .- .-. . / ... .- ..-. .

_ You are safe  _

Dream stiffened before lifting his head up. He and Techno knew morse code. It was something they do as a joke every now and then because they were like the only ones who knew it. He remembered when he had come over and Phil told him to stay for dinner, they had a whole conversation using morse code under the table. They’d tap things but answer out loud creeping the fuck outta Phil. He looked up, his eyes meeting Techno’s.

“Hey Dream.” greeted Techno. Dream just looked before his eyes found the gash on Techno’s arm. Dream tapped Techno’s hand. He said sorry in morse code. Techno looked at his arm.

“Nah, it doesn’t even hurt. You were just sacred.” responded the hybrid. Dream nodded. 

“You’re safe here though, nothing's gonna hurt you.” reassured Techno. Techno looked to Ranboo and Phil who had stayed silent watching the exchange.

“It’s just Ranboo and Phil here. You know they won’t hurt you.” said Techno. Dream couldn’t see them as his blind eye was facing them so he turned his head, meeting their reassuring gaze. 

“Do you trust us?” asked Techno. Dream looked around the room. As much as he didn’t want to, as much as his own mind told no he nodded. He felt safe. For the first time a while. Techno smiled at him, and sighed.

“No more trying to run into a blizzard please, you’d get hypothermia in a matter of seconds.” said TEchno Dream huffed. 

“Hey Dream, you should probably not sit like that, your stab wound has stitches and I really don’t think you want those to pop open,” said Phil. Dream swallowed and uncurled from his ball, leaning his back against the headboard and letting his legs stretch out. Dream whimpered at the pain.

“Bet all that hurts. But we can’t do much about that so do you wanna eat something? You’re pretty skinny.” asked Phil. Dream was gonna shake his head until his stomach growled and he flushed red. Phil laughed.

“I’ll get you a bowl of soup,” said Phil leaving the room. Dream crossed his arms.

“Dream?” asked Ranboo. Dream looked over at him. 

“Uhm, This is probably insensitive but is your eye…?” asked Ranboo. Dream felt his damaged eye.

“Sorry! I just noticed it when you were sleeping and I wondered,” rambled Ranboo. Dream let out a breathy laugh.

“You f-fine Ranboo. Yeah I a-am half blind.” answered Dream. Techno looked surprised that he spoke. 

“The scar looks really cool,” commented Ranboo. Dream smiled at him.

“Thanks, I don’t s-show it off much.” said Dream. 

“Here you go kid,” said Phil, handing Dream the bowl but Techno took it.

“His hand is fucked, I’m not gonna let him spill it, I just cleaned my floor.” said Techno. Dream glared at him.

“I can hold a bowl Tech,” said Dream. Techno rolled his eyes.

“No, you’re gonna spill it,” said Techno, getting a spoonful. Dream opened his mouth to argue but Techno shoved the spoon in his mouth shutting him up, and oh my fuck it tasted heavenly. Dream hummed at the taste of the soup. 

“Oh my fuck that’s so good.” said Dream. 

“You act like you haven’t had it before,” joked Phil. Dream shrugged and TEchno gave him another spoonful. In about 5 minutes the entire bowl was dry, Dream having snatched the bowl from Techno and drinking the leftover broth careful not to spill anything because he almost died once tonight and didn’t feel like dying to Techno. Dream licked his lips after he was done. 

“Do you want another bowl?” asked Phil with a smile. Dream thought about it before nodding. Techno looked at Dream.

“Dream?” asked the hybrid. Dream looked at him.

“I don’t like freak you out but what th fuck happened to you?” asked Techno. Dream looked at him and his throat went dry. Phil came back and handed him the bowl but his appetite went away. 

“Yeah, uhm we just found you. We were all wondering what or who could have hurt you that bad?” added Phil.

“Especially since you were in the prison.” said Ranboo. Dream’s mind froze at the name of that place but TEchno and Phil’s head snapped to Ranboo.

“What? What prison?” asked Phil. Ranboo looked at him in confusion.

“You guys didn’t know about the prison?” said Ranboo. 

“Wait, was it that big like obsidian building? With all the iron bars?” asked Techno. Ranboo nodded.

“Yeah, Dream got put in it a while ago,” answered Ranboo. Techno and Phil eyed each other.

“When were you going to tell me one of my best fucking friends was in a prison?” asked techno, standing up. He looked rather pissed and Ranboo’s eyes widened. Phil stood up and put a hand on Techno’s chest.

“I t-thought you knew.” answered Ranboo. 

“Techno, calm down. It’s not his fault.” said Phil. Techno looked at him and then at Ranboo but sat back down. He turned back to Dream who was staring at the wall, expression blank, eyes dull. 

“Dream? You good mate?” asked Phil. Dream swallowed, his mouth moving before he could think about it. 

“They put me in the prison three fucking months ago. I was alone. I had no one. No one visited but Tommy and Bad. Tommy tormented me and manipulated me the same way I did to him. Bad was nice. It was hell.” rambled Dream. His hands moved up to his hair, gripping it tightly. 

“I got out and they all attacked me but I had to get away. I couldn’t go back, I couldn’t go back to that hellhole. Never again,” mumbled Dream voice choppy. 

“I’d kill myself before going back.” whispered Dream, a tear falling from his eye. Dream’s mind began playing memories of the place on loop and he was unaware of how his breathing picked up and how he clutched his hair until he felt arms wrap around him. His eyes shot open and he saw someone hugging him. The surprisingly soft suit felt nice against his bare skin and that’s when he realized Ranboo was hugging him.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to go back.” soothed Ranboo. Something about this kid's grasp made Dream melt into the touch, frankly he was deprived of physical contact that wasn’t painful. Dream’s choppy breathing evened out, and he rested his head on Ranboo’s shoulder. The few tears that had begun to fall leaving thin lines down his face but no new ones fell. Techno and Phil watched as Ranboo hugged Dream, putting a stop to his approaching panic attack. Dream just sat there in a daze, Ranboo still hugging him tightly. Dream eventually closes his eyes but doesn’t sleep. He just sits there, arms laying limp next to him. Ranboo eventually pulled away, Dream nearly fell forwards because of how relaxed he was but he caught himself. 

“Sorry… Phil usually hugs me when I have panic attacks.” said Ranboo scratching his neck nervously.

“You’re good, I haven’t had a hug in a while.” responded Dream.

“It felt… nice.” finished the blonde. Ranboo smiled at him. 

“Sounds like whatever happened in the prison definitely fucked with you,” said Phil. Dream eyed him and nodded. Techno held out his hand and Dream looked at it before grabbing it gently.

“So, it was the server? Tch, bastards.” mumbled Techno. Dream glances over at him and nods.

“Bad didn’t do anything. Sap and George didn’t seem like they wanted to hurt me either.” said Dream. Techno huffed.

“They still put you in there.” mumbled Techno. 

“Well, I deserved to be in there, I just thought they were gonna kill me way sooner but Tommy just left me alive, with nothing and no one.” said Dream pulling his legs back up to his chest despite the pain. It’s how he sat in prison all the time, he just felt… safer sitting that way.

“I… didn’t like it.” muttered Dream. 

“If we’d known sooner we could’ve helped get you out.” said Phil. 

“I swear I thought you guys knew,” said Ranboo. 

“It’s fine Ranboo, don’t feel bad.” responded Phil putting a hand on his shoulder. Ranboo looked at him but then looked away, guilt settling into his stomach. 

“Speaking of getting me out, Bad’s the only reason I got out and I need to tell him I’m safe.” said Dream. Techno reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, Dream reached out and to Techno, almost every injury he had looked so much more defined now that he knew what caused it. He could see the scar on his wrists from what looked like iron cuffs, he could see where the blood seeped through some of the bandages giving them a red tint. He could see the scar on his neck from where another iron cuff tore through the skin on his neck. The blood on his abdomen from the stab wound. HE didn't realize he was staring until Dream snapped his scarred fingers.

“Hello?” asked Dream and techno hastily gave him the device. Dream took it, nodding in thanks and typed Bad’s name in. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Bad? You there? _

Dream waited anxiously for a response, and then a soft ping rang through the air and his eyes snapped to the device.

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: Techno? Why’re you contacting me? _

Dream smiled, he knew the demon wasn’t going to sleep tonight because he was waiting for him to tell Bad he was okay. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Bad, it’s me Dream. I’m with Techno, Phil and Ranboo. _

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: DREAM? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU SAFE? _

Dream laughed at his friend’s worry. When Dream says he would’ve given up a long time ago if it wasn’t for bad he damn well meant it. Bad is what kept him going. He was all Dream had in that hellhole. He was the only one who was willing to give him a chance to fix his wrongs. He helped Dream get out. God, he’s pretty fucking grateful for him. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: I’m safe, don’t worry. I trust them. They patched me up and fed me so I think we’re good.  _

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: Oh god Dream I was so worried you muffin. I’m glad your safe though, I bet you’re tried so you should get some sleep. _

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Same to you, maybe you can visit. They know you didn’t try to hurt me and I kinda miss you. _

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: Awww I miss you too :3 I can hopefully try, do you mind if I bring two others with me? _

Dream’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Who the hell would want to see me? _

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: George and Sapnap.  _

Dream’s hands froze above the communicator. He stared at the two names. George and Sapnap wanted to see him? He only assumed they didn’t want to hurt him in the fight. He didn’t truly knew if they felt guilty. Dream bit the inside of his cheek. COuld he even trust them? They wanted him in there, but so did Bad. And Bad was good now. Did that mean they could be good too? Dream shook his head, the headache he already had only getting worse. 

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Uhm, I’ll let you know in the morning, I’m not… sure right now. _ __   
  


_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: That’s fine Dream, do what makes you comfortable. You should sleep now muffinhead.  _

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: haha I’ll try, insomnia is a bitch.  _

_ Badboyhalo whispers to Technoblade: LANGUAGE! Love you Dream, I’m glad your safe. _

Dream felt himself smile.

_ Technoblade whispers to Badboyhalo: Love you too BAd, goodnight. _

Dream sighed as he turned off the communicator and tossed it to Techno. 

You let him know?” asked Phil. Dream nodded and yawned. He wasn’t one to feel tired so when he did, he took advantage of it.

“I think I’m gonna sleep.” mumbled Dream as he rubbed his bad eye. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” said Ranboo with a chuckle. Dream smiled at him and laid his head against the wall, ready to fall to sleep as he drew his knees closer to his chest. 

“No fucking way your sleeping like that Dream,” said TEchno. Dream cracked his eye open.

“It’s how I’m used to sleeping, fuck off.” said Dream. Techno rolled his eyes and stood up and moved the covers of the bed back and then grabbed Dream gently and laid the blonde down. 

“Techno, why.” mumbled Dream as he tried to sit up but then Techno actually kicked off his shoes and unclipped his cape, crawling into bed next to him.

“Shut up and lay down.” said Techno, wrapping his arms around Dream’s torso. Dream hadn’t been spooned in a very, VERY long time. The last time was with Sapnap. Dream swallowed thickly. He always felt safe when being spooned, it was nice to feel the warmth of another person, especially if said person didn’t hate you and wanted you to suffer. Dream melted into the warmth of his friend, legs uncurling from their ball. Dream sighed and he felt his eyelids get heavy. 

Night Dream,” said Phil, ruffling Dream’s blond hair as he walked by. Ranboo stopped behind the bed next.

“Hope you feel better, sleep well you guys.” said the kid. Dream hummed in response.

“Goodnight Dream,” said Techno. Dream yawned.

“G’night Techno.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy 
> 
> techno and dre cuddles? hell yeah 
> 
> we love good friends techno and dre 
> 
> Dream really almost stabbed the man with scissors though😂
> 
> lol anyway I hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> Nyctophobia is next :3
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works soon :3

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy Dream angst P O G
> 
> Okay imma be honest I am genuinely proud of this lol
> 
> so i hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write! :D
> 
> Techno and dream friendship is a big fuckin YES
> 
> I already have the next chapter done but I'll probably wait to post it bc i may wanna add to it! 
> 
> anyways, its 12:30 am and i need to speedrun English hw 
> 
> I enjoyed this and I hope you did too!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1


End file.
